Deathly Kiss
by JarterAddict
Summary: Elena est une fille exceptionnelle ! Un don, héritée de sa mère, régit sa vie, et l'incite à vouloir assassiner tout les vampires qu'elle rencontre. Tout en y conciliant sa vie d'adolescente, [E] devra poursuivre sa destinée, et essayait de démêler le mystère entourant le meurtre de sa mère. Et si un vampire faisait voler en éclat toutes les leçons inculquées par Isobel ? Delena.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Résumé** - _

À seulement 17 ans, Elena et une fille exceptionnelle.

Un don, héritée de sa mère, régit sa vie, et l'incite à vouloir assassiner de sang froid, tout les êtres des ténèbres qui oseraient croiser son chemin. _Les Vampires_. Tyler, son meilleur ami, partage le même combat. Étant loup-garou, celui-ci dirige une haine naturelle contre ces monstres sanguinaires. Tout en y conciliant sa vie d'adolescente, Elena devra poursuivre sa destinée, et essayait de démêler le mystère entourant le meurtre de sa mère.

_Et si un vampire faisait voler en éclat toutes les leçons inculquées par celle-ci ?_

* * *

**_NDA - _**_P__etites précisions : cette story n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la série. J'aborde une histoire complétement différente et je ne garde que quelques personnages. _

**_Cast - _**_Elena Gilbert / Damon Salvatore / Rose / Tyler Lockwood / Caroline Forbes / Matt Donovan / Jenna Gilbert / Alaric Saltzman ._

* * *

Tout était noir, presque ténèbres. Elena, du haut de ses 11 ans, essayait de contrôler la peur qui l'habitait... Minuit, _« l'heure du crime »_. Une heure où toutes petites filles de son âge serraient en cet instant un confortable oreiller, et se recroquevillaient endormies, dans de moelleuses couvertures. Accroupit derrière un pais fourrais, elle épiais d'un œil attentif la scène qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, tout en essayant de demeurer la plus discrète possible.

Face elle, se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, adossée contre un arbre et conservant un large sourire devant un homme, plus jeune, qui la contemplait avec désir. Celui-ci se rapprocha prestement et se mit poser ses mains sur les hanches désireuses de son vis-à-vis. Fougueusement, il passa alors sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la brune, et captura ses lèvres avec une vivacité folle. Il l'entraîna ensuite en arrière, l'oppressant avec force contre le tronc rugueux qui lui écorcha le dos.

C'est à ce moment que la fillette vis les crocs tant attendu. De longues et fines canines, qui en un instant, semblaient pouvoir transpercer la plus robuste des peaux. Contenant un hurlement de frayeur, elle regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination le monstre hideux qui se délectait de sa mère.

Faignant un baiser dans le coup, celui-ci s'approcha de la jugulaire battante que présentait la femme, envieux d'assouvir sa soif de sang.

Il se produit alors une chose étrange. Sans crier gare, le vampire s'effondra au sol. Ses mains écrasants ses tempes douloureuses, il hurlait comme si une force invisible lui faisait endurer mille maux. L'autre, victorieuse, s'approcha de celui-ci, tout en veillant à lui accordait un regard foudroyant.

_- « Cazadores_, réussit à siffler celui-ci avant de s'effondrer face contre terre. »

Elena, y voyant là un signal, sortit de sa cachette et se rua sur Isobel. La mère prit sa fille dans ses bras, consciente que ce spectacle n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle... Après avoir reposé Elena, Isobel s'accroupit, avide de se mettre à sa hauteur afin de conclure la leçon qu'elle espérait lui inculquer.

- _« Tu vois Elena, le charme que nous avons fait partie du don qui nous a été conféré ... Séduit les vampires, incites-les vouloir de ton sang, et punit les en leur prenant la vie. Chaque vampire tué représente des centaines de vies sauvées. Ce don qui se développe en toi, est d'autant plus important que nous sommes très peu en bénéficier. Tu dois éliminer cette menace toute en veillant à ta propre sécurité , afin que les générations à venir puissent poursuivre le combat.»_

Elena acquiesça, subjuguée par le savoir et l'expérience que semblait détenir sa mère. Elle n'avait pas encore le pouvoir des Cazadores, que déjà , elle profitait de la sagesse de son aîné qui la formait à suivre ses pas.

• [...] •

Le bal de printemps, l'un des événements les plus importantes dans la vie d'une lycéenne. Comme chaque année à cette même fête, chacun était habillé sur son trente et un et espérait obtenir les fascinations de quelques personnes. Le lycée ayant annulé le sien pour cause de nombreuses tragédies qu'il y avait récemment eu dans la région, les élèves s'étaient entendus pour honorer la tradition et fêter comme il se devait la fin du premier semestre. Ils avaient donc élu domicile près des bois, ignorant les avertissements des journaux télévisés qui divulguaient quotidiennement les agressions de bêtes sauvages. Elena, qui savait pertinemment que ces meurtres étaient l'œuvre de vampires, s'était investit de la protection de ses camarades, et essayait d'éliminer toutes créatures qui oserait s'en prendre un des élèves du _Mystic Falls High School_. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge vif sertie de perles nacrées au niveau du col, celle-ci seule, s'enfouit un peu plus loin dans la lisière de la forêt. Elle affichait un majestueux sourire, et semblait réfléchir aux déroulement de la soirée.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit d'arriver le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci, avoisinant son âge - du moins en apparence -, tenait dans sa main deux verres, et fixait l'adolescente avec un appétit féroce. La jeune femme était sublime, nulle doute que son sang l'était aussi. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé une telle perfection au cours de ses 90 ans d'existence. La tuer, c'était un mal nécessaire, tant son physique ravageur semblait implorer celui-ci lacérer sa carotide. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, louchant presque par l'insistance grotesque que formulait sa rétine, et murmura :

_« Danse »._

Elena, bien que protégée de toute influence par la veine de Vénus qui ornait son collier, décida de ne pas lever le masque de si tôt, jouissant intérieurement de le voir creuser si profondément sa tombe. Elle s'exécuta donc, arborant face lui une valse séduisante, toute en s'approchant de plus en plus de son adversaire. Après un long égarement dans les courbes irrésistibles qu'exhibait la belle, celui-ci avança en un éclair jusqu'à elle, et toutes dents dehors, essaya d'arracher toute vie à l'adolescente.

Elena, habituée et surtout préparée à cette attaque de front, plaqua avec vigueur sa main droite contre le torse du démon, et entreprit d'aspirer en lui toutes forces vitales. Ça, c'était un de ces tout autres tours que sa mère Isobel lui avait appris quelques semaines seulement avant de mourir. En même tant qu'elle puisait toute vie à celui qui se recroquevillait peu à peu sous la puissance de l'assaut, Elena emmagasinait une énergie nouvelle, qui l'habiterait pendant quelques jours au moins, et qui renforcerait d'autant plus la chance de se voir éliminer d'autres vampires.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, l'homme sanguinaire n'était plus qu'un corps fripé et amaigrit, qui semblait s'être carbonisé sous la chaleur torride d'un feu ardent. Encore un qui ne perturberai plus la tranquillité de la ville !

C'est vrai, elle y prenait du plaisir. Tuer des monstres... que pouvait-il y avoir de plus gratifiant ? C'était sa mère qui lui avait donné le goût de cette guerre, elle qu'il lui avait tout appris. Bien au-delà de lui ruiner sa vie d'adolescente, ce don lui en donnait un sens. Tout n'était pas facile, et pourtant, elle aimait chacun des jours qu'elle passait à éliminer ces créatures nocturnes. Un petit ami, un meilleur ami, et d'autres proches qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne lui empêchait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle reconnaissait néanmoins le danger qu'incombait sa tâche, et s'était déjà surprise quelque fois à mettre sa vie en péril face à la trop grande obstination dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Ravie de cette petit interlude, Elena retourna à la fête, respirant le plaisir d'une air qui pour elle, se trouvait tout à coup assaini suite à la disparition du monstre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'une personne, remarquablement bien cachée, avait observé toute la scène avec attention ; le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait analysé ses moindres gestes...

• [...] •

Matt, son petit ami, discutait avec Tyler, le meilleur ami de celle-ci, tout en riant à quelques bons souvenirs. Une fois à leur hauteur, Matt déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa copine et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

_« Où t'étais passée ?_ Demanda celui-ci qui ne l'avait même pas vu s'éloigner en direction de la forêt quelques instants plus tôt.

_- Je cherchais Caroline »,_ mentit-elle en lançant par la suite un regard significatif à Tyler, qui lui répondait d'un œil complice.

Lui, c'était l'unique personne avec qui elle partageait son secret. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, en dissimulait un au reste du monde. Tyler Lockwood était un loup-garou. Ennemi des vampires, il aidait Elena à éradiquer toute menace. Ce don s'était développé en lui chaque jour durant son adolescence. Et tout comme Elena, il œuvrait pour la tranquillité de la ville, concentrant ses efforts une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Les légendes qui affirmaient qu'un loup-garou ne choisissait pas ses victimes étaient en vérité infondées. Tyler, comme tous ses semblables, dirigeait chacune de ses forces dans le meurtres de ses pires-ennemis, essayant sans relâche de leur appliquer une morsure mortelle. Contrairement à Elena, celui-ci était vulnérable en toute période qui excluait la pleine lune, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir aider sa meilleure amie quand cela lui était rendu possible.

_« En parlant du loup...»_ lança Matt tout en voyant une grande blonde se diriger vers eux.

Elena se retourna, heureuse de croiser son amie parmi la masse de personnes qui les entouraient de toute part.

_« Alors... Comment trouvez-vous la fête ?_ S'inquiéta celle qui avait pour lourde tâche que d'organiser chaque événements du lycée.

_- Superbe !_ La félicita sincèrement Elena, qui n'avait jamais vu une organisation extérieur aussi réussie.

_- Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool,_ se contenta de dire Tyler d'un ton maussade tout en levant son verre pour le finir d'une traite.

_- Rappelle moi pourquoi il est là ?_ S'exaspéra Caroline tout en dévisageant Tyler d'un regard assassin.

_- Sûrement parce que je fais partie du lycée ! »,_ grogna-t-il tout en coupant la parole à Elena qui était sur le point de calmer le jeu.

Elena soupira, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux nombreux pics qui fusaient à présent de chaque cotés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais entendus ! Elle jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à Matt, et d'un commun accord tacite, empoigna fermement le bras de son ami afin de l'éloigner plus loin. Matt, quant-à-lui, se chargeait de distraire Caroline, en l'invitant à partager une chanson sur la piste de danse.

Alors que les paroles de Bloodstream du groupe Sateless envahissait à présent l'espace, Matt emprisonna les mains de Caroline, qui frissonnait sous l'agréable sensation d'un courant électrique remontant rapidement par delà sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'oserait jamais le lui avouer par respect pour sa meilleure amie, mais cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'elle attachait pour Matt, des sentiments qui dépassaient de loin la profonde amitié qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvé à son égard... Celui-ci, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amie, et après un petit sourire en coin, l'incita à débuter la valse.

Pendant ce temps, Elena attirait Tyler toujours plus loin, satisfaite d'avoir pu profiter de ces habituelles querelles pour s'éclipser un instant avec son meilleur ami.

_« Ne me dit surtout pas d'essayer de me calmer, Caroline..._ Commença-t-il furieux avant d'être interrompu par Elena.

_- Tyler ! Cette dispute entre toi et Caroline, c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis... Ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de vous réconcilier tous les deux._

_- Tant mieux, parce que jamais..._

_- Bon tu veux qu'on profite de ce temps pour parler de Caroline, ou je peux en venir au vampire que je viens d'éliminer. »_

Tyler s'interrompit, conscient que la petite scène qui venait d'avoir lieu lui avait ôté toute idée de s'intéresser à la mystérieuse absence de son amie.

_« Je savais bien que je t'avais vu partir vers la forêt._

_- Oui, j'y étais, un de nos nombreux amis a décidé de montrer le bout de son nez._

_- Alors... en forme ?_ Dit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire espiègle.

_- Plus que jamais,_répondit-elle fièrement tout en sentant encore l'énergie du vampire parcourir l'intégralité de son corps.

- Tu aurais pu me faire signe, au lieu de me laisser pouponner Matt, répliqua-t-il légèrement déçu.

_- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il nous suive, tu sais à quel point il peut être..._

_- Collant ? _Interrogea l'autre avec un sourire.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire..._dit celle-ci néanmoins amusée par l'interprétation de son ami.

_- Non mais tu le pensais._

_- Tu sais bien que je l'adore, c'est juste... Après 3 ans ensemble..._

_- STOP, après tout c'est ton problème. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans ce genre de discussion... Réserve ça à ton amie Caroline »,_ l'arrêta-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Elena rit, réjouie de voir que même si leur vie semblait plus qu'anormale d'un point de vue extérieur, ils avaient su entretenir l'esprit d'une vie d'ados tranquille. Il y avait bien les problèmes de cœur, ces petits discours superficiels qui n'engageaient en rien quelques meurtres atroces, et tout le reste... comme cette fête ! Auquel ils se donnaient à cœur joie de participer, tout en étant conscient des dangers. Car ce n'était pas ça être jeune... être insouciant ?

Elena frotta le crâne de Tyler, et l'attrapant par le cou, elle l'entraîna à nouveau vers les deux autres.

• [...] •

Elena rentra chez elle sur la pointe des pieds, suivit de très près par Matt qui lui empoignait fermement la main. Celle-ci le tira avec elle dans les escaliers, sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière qui réveillerait sans aucun doute sa tante Jenna, probablement endormie à l'étage.

Soudain, les ampoules du premier s'allumèrent à l'unisson, et Jenna, prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne dormait pas, apparut en haut de l'escalier, les bras en croix, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre.

_« Jenna,_ murmura Matt, gêné de s'être ainsi fait repéré par la jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien.

_- Matt, j'aimerai parler avec Elena seule à seule si tu veux bien..._

_- Je m'en allais,_mentit-il en espérant que ça arrangerait les choses pour sa petite amie. »

Voyant que Jenna continuait s'en relâche de fixer Elena avec sévérité, il quitta la maison, après avoir lancé un petit sourire à sa petite amie. Qu'importe ce que Jenna dirait, ça avait été une bonne soirée.

_« Très belle robe,_ s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton courroucé tout en la dévisageant. _Un peu habillé pour une soirée entre amis au Mystic Grill !_

_- Jenna je..._

_- Une fête dans la forêt, mais où tu avais la tête !_ Réprimanda alors celle-ci, hors d'elle. _Ne me dis pas que toutes les victimes que tu aperçois aux infos ces derniers temps ne te font ni chaud, ni froid. Tu as envie de te faire dévorer par cette bête ?_

_- Il n'est rien arrivé, à personne ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la mère de Caroline s'est servie de son autorité de shérif pour jouer les trouble-fêtes._

_- Je sais... C'est elle qui m'a prévenu !_

_- Je suis désolée d'accord,_ annonça alors Elena, consciente de l'inquiétude qu'avait pu avoir sa tante.

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant Elena...Tu dis toujours comprendre la leçon et à chaque fois tu saisis toutes opportunité de sortir la nuit._

_- Je ne suis pas une petite fille Jenna, je peux me débrouiller. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il ne m'arrivera rien._

_- Évidemment que non puisque dès à présent tu ne sors plus. Et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je veux te voir rentrer avant huit heures. Compris ?_

_- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Lança-t-elle en forçant son passage et en se réfugiant à l'intérieur de sa chambre. »_

C'est vrai, elle y avait peut-être était un peu fort... Jenna avait beau n'être que sa tante, elle s'occupait si bien d'elle depuis le meurtre de sa mère il y a deux ans qu'elle avait le droit à toute sa reconnaissance. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser enfermer chez elle alors que des dizaines de vies étaient en jeu.

Si seulement sa mère étais là, elle n'aurait ni à justifier ses absences régulières, ni à devoir faire constamment le mur.

Un vampire, c'est-ce qui lui avait prit son seul et unique parent ! Elena n'avait pas connu son père, et sa mère n'avait jamais trouvé nécessaire de lui dévoiler son identité. Peut-être, cependant, l'aurait-elle fait si elle avait eu plus de temps... Mais elle avait été retrouvé morte, vidé de son sang, à seulement quelques kilomètres de _Mystic Falls_.

Ce jour là, Elena avait été confié à sa jeune tante tandis que sa mère nourrissait le besoin de se rendre en Géorgie, afin d'éliminer quelques vampires voisins. La fillette l'avait alors supplier de l'accompagner, voulant à tout prit poursuivre la formation de Cazadores que sa mère lui professait depuis bientôt 5 ans... mais celle-ci avait refusé.

L'image de sa mère quittant la chambre lui revint alors à l'esprit, lui délivrant à nouveau le dernier souvenir en date qu'elle disposait de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Cela faisait presque deux an qu'elle décimait chacune des créatures dans l'espoir de tomber un jour sur celui qui lui avait prit sa mère. Et pour l'instant rien, aucune trace du meurtrier, ni même une simple piste. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle continuerait ses recherches jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit vengée !

• [...] •

Après avoir traversé la pluie battante qui régnait maintenant en ville, Rose, le visage radieux par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire, s'engouffra dans la majestueuse demeure Salvatore, où son meilleur ami habitait.

Tout deux venaient de débarquer il y a quelques jours, après que Damon lui ai annoncé que Mystic Falls, sa ville natale, était la prochaine étape dans laquelle il poursuivrais la tâche dont il s'était investit il y a de cela plus d'un siècle.

Rose s'approcha à pas de loup du canapé qu'occupait son ami. Les yeux fermés, le corps allongé sur toute la surface disponible du sofa, celui-ci semblait en proie à un profond sommeil. Rose le contempla, fascinée par les traits de celui-ci. Ces cheveux couleurs de jais, et sa carrure musclée, inspiraient en lui un charisme fou.

Il avait le visage dure, marqué par les expériences douloureuses qu'il avait vécu. Malgré cela, celui-ci conservait un physique envoûtant. Pour n'importe qui, cet homme de plus de 150 ans aurait provoqué mille et mille remous. Inspirant le dépit d'un amour non réciproque, celle-ci effectua les derniers pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et se pencha au dessus de celui-ci. Aussitôt, le séduisant vampire attrapa ses deux bras, et attira Rose contre lui.

La respiration maintenant haletante, celle-ci lui fit don d'un sourire victorieux, qui incita celui-ci à faire de même.

_« Alors ?_ Demanda-t-il, pressé de connaître les nouvelles.

_- Je l'ai trouvé ! »,_lui avoua alors la brune, satisfaite de voir le visage de Damon afficher un air ravi.

Damon bascula ensuite Rose sur le côté, la faisant tomber durement contre le parquet du salon, et descendit lui-même du sofa afin de s'étendre de tout son long sur le corps de celle-ci. Appuyant tout son poids contre elle, il lui arracha alors son T-shirt sans ménagement, et l'embrassa violemment, avant de la laisser capturer à son tour son haut, qu'elle projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

**NDA -** _merci pour ceux qui ont lus ce chapitre. J'aimerais vraiment que vous preniez le temps de poster une petite review :D._

_Je fais vite fais un petit récapitulatif des **trucs importants à retenir** de ce chapitre :_

_• Contrairement à TVD, les loup-garous dans ma story ne peuvent pas attaquer n'importe qui. Ils se transforment à chaque pleine lune et attaquent exclusivement les vampires._

_• Elena et Tyler sont meilleurs amis et Caroline aime Matt, qui est le petit ami d'Elena. Tyler et Caroline ne se supporte pas._

_• Rose et Damon débarque en ville._

_**Fallow ?** _


	2. Chapter 2

_En réponse à Delena-TVD-S3 : oui, j'avais bien posté le premier chapitre sur un blog. Le deuxième par contre il était en "article secret" le temps que je le peaufine bien. Mais je me souviens plus si je l'avais publié à un moment. Tu me diras s'il te dit quelque chose..._

_Sinon merci à "M", j'espère que le chapitre deux te plaira._

_Les prochains chapitres devraient être moins longs... Les deux premier le sont beaucoup trop selon moi et ça peut en décourager certain._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_**DAMON – 1864 :**_Du sang ! Encore du sang ! Il ne voyait que ça, ne sentait que ça. Toutes ces veines ruisselantes, ces plaies ouvertes, ces écorchures ; tout ces blessés, ces soldats morts jonchant le sol dure et froid du champ de bataille. Loin de l'effrayer comme cela l'avait effrayé la veille, cette vision maintenant, lui procurait un désir inexplicable. Il brûlait d'envie de se jeter sur l'ennemi, et même sur sa troupe, peu importe les gens, il voulait s'en nourrir. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était devenu le monstre dont l'éducation reçu par sa mère, l'avait appris à détester. Mais l'appel du sang l'obnubilé, prenait le dessus sur tout, sur ces sentiments, sur les événements… Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant c'était qu'il crevé d'envie de se nourrir, de laisser couler en lui le sang chaud de l'humanité entière. Il ne voyait plus d'amis, il ne voyait plus de camarades, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose… des proies.

Respirant une bouffée d'air devenue alléchante et écoutant les pulsations des veines qui battaient à proximité, Damon sortit de la tranchée où il venait de dire adieu à son humanité, et se rua sur l'homme le plus proche.

• [...] •

Tout ces cadavres, ses gens qu'il avait tué par pure appétit… Tous lui revenait en mémoire.

Damon, les vêtements souillés par la guerre qu'il venait de mener seule, se lamentait sur un sentier étroit. Il était devenu un véritable monstre ! Un monstre sanguinaire, qui venait de tuer des dizaines d'innocents. Comment avait-il pu commettre tout ces crimes ? Lui qui avait tant œuvré pour l'extinction de ces bêtes à Mystic Falls...

C'était là qu'il se dirigeait, Mystic Falls, sa ville natale. Abandonnant le front qu'il venait de saigner, il voulait trouver une solution au malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Sa sœur, elle, le comprendrait. Même si elle était une Cazadores, même si elle passait chacun de ses instants dans la chasse aux créatures de la nuit. Elle comprendrait son frère, comprendrait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de tout ça. Que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une malédiction. Peut-être même qu'elle trouverait une solution au problème. En attendant, il devait essayer de se contrôler, tentait de refouler ses envies de sang, ses envies de meurtres qui lui venaient s'en arrêt à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'avec des efforts il parviendrait à retrouver son ancienne vie…

• [...] •

_Onctueux, épais… Délicieux._

Le sang de sa sœur, celui de sa mère, restait encré dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais goûté pareille merveille ! Le sang de Cazadores, celui-ci qui semblait le rendre plus fort, plus rapide… Il savait désormais qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur sang sur Terre. Il regarda les deux femmes, celles-ci qui n'avaient pas reconnus leur fils, leur frère, qui avait essayé de l'éliminer. En le rejetant, Theresa et Narcissa s'était condamnées à mort.

Il avait essayé de leur expliquer... De leur dire qu'un soldat de son régiment auquel il s'était lié l'avait transformé. Mais elles n'avaient pas écouté. Sa sœur et sa mère s'était jetées sur lui, croyant fermement que le véritable Damon n'existait plus. Heureusement pour le novice, cette perte les avait affaiblies, et Damon avait ainsi pu remporter le combat en faisant preuve d'une extrême adresse. Au début sous le choc d'avoir tué les êtres les plus importants de sa vie, il s'était ensuite consolé, après s'être rappelé la répulsion qu'elles avaient eu face à lui en découvrant l'être qu'il était devenu.

Après s'être repue d'elles, il n'éprouvait plus rien : ni peine, ni amour pour celles qui avaient autrefois été toute sa vie. C'était comme s'il avait appuyé sur le bouton _« off »_, se plongeant ainsi dans une sérénité délectable. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant c'est qu'il aimé ce cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Cette puissance, et cette assurance, que cet élixir lui avait promulgué. Il en voulait plus ! Plus de sang, plus de Cazadores… Il voulait devenir le Vampire par excellence. Aucune ne lui résisterait à présent.

• [...] •

Enfin elle s'était endormie. Elena était là, dans sa chambre, couchée à ses côté sur son lit... Cette nuit là, l'adolescente qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, s'était rendu chez son son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir de pouvoir fermer l'œil quelques heures. C'était ça, la seule chose qui parvenait à l'apaiser quand tout lui paraissait difficile, quand elle se sentait mal au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et qu'elle revoyait avec une atrocité ravageuse les images de sa mère décédée. Elle ne pouvait comptait que sur lui, Tyler, pour la rassurer de sa présence amicale, et la réconforter sans un mot. Elle ne savait pourquoi, ils étaient d'une certaine manière reliés. Et cela sans aucune ambiguïté. Une amitié fusionnelle et salvatrice qui était capable de tout surmonter, même les plus grandes difficultés.

Aujourd'hui, jour pour jours, cela faisait deux ans qu'Elena vivait sans véritable mère ; qu'elle ne survivait que par les préoccupations d'une tante aimante, l'amour de ses amis, et la soif de vengeance. Mais à cette heure, rien de tout cela ne l'a préoccupé, elle se satisfaisait enfin d'un sommeil sans mauvais rêve, d'un sommeil sans pensées...

Tyler lui, était beaucoup plus agité. Il contemplait sa meilleure amie, et se sentait rongé, dévoré par une culpabilité grandissante. À cet instant, il se souciait de savoir ce qu'adviendrait leur relation si Elena découvrait la vérité... Si elle découvrait ce qu'il savait.

Deux ans qu'il gardait ce secret trop lourd à porter qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'avec son père... L'identité du vampire qui avait gâché la vie de son amie. Celui qui avait de sang froid, assassiné sa mère.

10 heure du matin. Tyler se releva doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller Elena, et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre près du bureau de son père. Sans rentrer, Tyler se stoppa devant la porte en chêne.

Des reniflements, des bruits de pas... Tyler prit son courage à deux mains, et frappa...

_« Oui, _lança le maire d'une voix enrouée ».

Reconnaissant là l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la pièce, Tyler esquissa un pas vers l'intérieur, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir... Son père, le teint pâle, les yeux rougis par un manque que l'adolescent ne pouvait qu'essayé d'imaginer...

Comment lui réagirais t-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa plus proche amie ? Car c'est cela qu'avait était Isobel Gilbert pour son père : sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa camarade depuis la plus tendre enfance...

Des meilleurs amis, comme lui et Elena. Une amitié se poursuivant même après sa mort, et qui avait transformé la vie du jeune Tyler Lockwood – âgé de 15 ans à l'époque -.

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cette nuit-là...

_« Tyler ?_ Demanda alors Richard, étonné par son mutisme.

_- J'étais juste venu savoir si ça allait._

_- Elle va bien ?_ Questionna-t-il, l'air inquiet.

_- Oui... Elle dors._

_- Alors je vais bien,_ conclut celui-ci, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil ».

Tyler resta là, échangeant avec son père un regard complice. Il ne savait si c'était au nom d' Isobel, mais son père et lui partageait un point commun : le besoin de tout mettre en œuvre afin de protégeait Elena.

• [...] •

Une légère musique parcourait le Mystic Grill, animant les quelques clients qui buvaient et mangeaient en cette fin de matinée. Matt derrière le bar, était occupé à laver les quelques verres qu'il venait de récupérer auprès d'un groupe de copains au fond de la salle. Les sourcils arquaient, le corps en ébullitions, il reportait son énervement sur ce qu'il nettoyait, frottant comme jamais les parois limpide qui semblait vouloir ce briser sous la force de ses poings. Après avoir reposé la serviette humide sur le comptoir et avoir arrangé au mieux les verres propres sur une grande étagère, il rejeta son regard vers l'entrée, remarquant ainsi l'arrivée de Caroline. Celui-ci soupira, loin d'être d'humeur à parler à son ami. La blonde, elle, s'approcha tout de même de lui, bien qu'ayant remarqué l'attitude maussade qu'il laissé transparaître sur son visage. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle s'assit sur une des chaises hautes qui trônait juste à côté. Matt se détourna, sans un mot, afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois s'il n'avait pas reçu un message de sa petit amie. Rien.

_« Matt..._commença l'autre dans un excès de compassion.

__ Quoi ? _Lança-t-il un peu trop brutalement. »

Observant le beau visage défait de son amie, celui-ci renforça d'un pas leur proximité, et s'efforça à radoucir ses traits.

_« Excuse moi, je suis juste..._

__ Énervé parce qu'Elena ne te répond pas ? Je sais... elle est sûrement occupée..._

__ Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne l'est pas ! _Lança t-il soudainement, se ré-emportant dans son énervement.

__ Matt... C'est difficile pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle a besoin d'être seule..._

__ Seule avec Tyler !_ Devinant ce qu'allait dire Caroline, Matt décida de la devancer. _Je sais, c'est son meilleur ami, mais je suis son petit ami Caroline ! Ça devrait être au moins aussi important. »_

Caroline ne répondit pas, laissant Matt se calmer. Celui-ci était énervé, elle le comprenait. Il aimait Elena, d'une force telle que celle-ci ne parvenait pas à le lui rendre. Caroline adorait son amie, depuis toujours... mais elle ne savait pourquoi, celle-ci gardait constamment une part de mystère, qu'elle semblait abandonner qu'en présence de Tyler. Cette barrière, qu'on ressentait constamment entre elle et les autres, faisait beaucoup de mal à Matt. Caroline l'observait toujours, scrutant avec avidité et compassion les yeux perdu de celui-ci.

_« Elle reviendra, comme toujours... C'est ce qu'elle fait tout les ans Matt, _le rassura celle-ci qui ne supportait pas le voir dans cet état.

__ Je sais Caroline, seulement je commence à en avoir assez de n'être que sa seconde priorité... Quoi que je fasse, elle fera toujours passer Tyler avant moi._»

Rejetant une serviette sur ses épaules et prenant dans ses mains un petit bloc-note, Matt partit prendre la commande d'un client. Caroline le contempla, le cœur animait par une fièvre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer. Elle aussi comprenait ce qu'il ressentait... ce sentiment de n'être qu'un figurant dans le cœur de la personne aimée...

• [...] •

Damon rentra chez lui, bombant le torse sous la satisfaction que lui promulguait l'avancement de son plan. Bientôt il se délecterait du sang d'Elena Gilbert !

Il l'avait vu, la veille, marchant dans les rues de Mystic Falls avec une mine défaite - qui pourtant n'enlever rien à son charme -. Le charme des Cazadores. Ça oui, elle l'avait, comme toutes celles qu'il avait rencontré au cours de son vivant, et peut-être plus encore ! À 17 ans seulement, celle-ci exhibait les atouts d'une irrésistible jeune femme. Il s'était même surpris à envier tout autre chose que sa carotide pendant les quelques secondes où ses yeux avait voyagé sur le corps de l'adolescente. Tant de charme dans un corps si innocent, c'était ça le plus appétissant.

Revoyant sa démarche chatoyante, il eu l'envie irrépressible de planter ses dents dans sa chair, s'abreuvant de cette élixir magique qui le renforcerait encore davantage, et l'aiderait ainsi à vaincre cette espèce ennemie.

Car c'est cela que lui procurait le sang des Cazadores, bien plus que la sensation d'un breuvage particulièrement exquis : un regain de force, incomparable avec toutes autres sangs qui lui était arrivé de boire sur des humains communs. Il nourrissait maintenant une certaine dépendance. Attiré par ce liquide pourpre qui a force de consommation, le laissait prendre un ascendant sur ces chasseuses, et enlevait peu à peu l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui. Plus il en tuaient, plus il pouvait en tuer !

Bien sûre, Damon était encore vulnérable à leurs charmes... Mais ces précédentes expériences avec les Cazadores lui avait appris à garder son sang froid face à leur visage délicats et éblouissants. Et surtout, à les considérer comme ce qu'elles étaient : des adversaires à sa taille, aussi nuisible pour lui que lui l'était pour elles.

Il s'était laissé berner par deux fois dans le passé, en éprouvant des sentiments qui auraient pu le mener à sa perte. D'abord pour sa mère et sa sœur - toutes deux Cazadores - puis encore récemment, pour Krystina...

Mais cette fois, c'était terminé, il ne se laisserai plus avoir, par aucune d'entre-elles... Quelque soit la beauté de cette Elena et la puissance qu'elle dégageait, il ferait tout pour mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était fixé : Boire son sang, coûte que coûte. Pour cela, il avait une tactique imparable qu'il lui était venue de ses propres échec. Séduire, pour affaiblir !

Oui, il aimait ça, cette sensation divine qu'il ressentait après les avoir charmé, pour les détruire ensuite. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé pour améliorer d'autant plus le moment où il les dominait, leur soutirant toute vie...

De toute évidence, ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette Elena était bien pire que ce qu'il avait jusque là fait à toutes les autres... Car bien que celle-ci ne s'en doutait pas, lui et elle avait un point commun...

• [...] •

La nuit était tombée depuis qu'elle avait quitté le manoir des Lockwood.

Elena vagabondait à la sortit de la ville, épris par un sentiment de tristesse qui l'a dominait. Elle se rendait à pied, sur le lieu où le corps de sa mère avait été retrouvé des années plus tôt. Cette visite annuelle, c'était un tradition, qu'elle respectait malgré elle, poussée par la seule volonté de son être à se rendre à cet endroit... Pourquoi aimait-elle cette place macabre, bien plus d'ailleurs que le cimetière où reposait les restes de sa mère ? Parce que c'était la seule chose, songeait-t-elle, qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre espoir... d'attiser, une fois par an, son envie de venger la mort de la personne qui avait été la plus importante pour elle.

Elena arriva enfin, se tenant alors au dessus du bas-coté, ou reposait une pierre gravée que le maire avait fait posé là pour que jamais, Isobel Gilbert ne soit oublié. Elena ressentit avec une intensité déchirante, l'envie de retrouver le coupable de ce crime ; d'affronter une fois pour toute le vampire qui était la cause de tant de souffrance... quitte à en perdre la vie. Mais elle savait que ce n'était sans doute pas possible... Comment pourrais-t-elle jamais le retrouver ?

Il ne suffisait pas de poster un simple avis de recherche, ou de prendre contact avec les autorités... Non, personne, uniquement elle ; seule, pour se charger de ces histoires de vampires... Elle ne l'avait pas choisit, cela faisait partit intégrante de sa mission de Cazadores, tout comme semblaient l'être toutes ces épreuves qui lui entravaient sans cesse la vie... C'étaient tout ce que représentait sa condition à cette date. Alors que sa mère lui avait appris à aimer ses pouvoirs, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les accepté en ce 1 février... Car sa mère ne serait probablement jamais vengé. Comment pouvait-elle retrouvée le monstre qui avait fait cela si celui-ci n'avait considérer sa mère comme une simple victime de plus à son tableaux de chasse ? S'il l'avait déjà oublié...

Elena pensait maintenant à son égoïsme, à ce qu'elle faisait endurer à ces amis tout les jours, depuis qu'elle était devenue "orpheline". Ce qu'elle faisait endurer à son petit ami, un garçon pourtant extraordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu du mal à lié son chagrin au trop plein d'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle le savait, ces magnifique yeux bleu transpirant la compassion et sa voix trop douce l'aurait tout simplement écœurée, poussée à le rejeter. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne le contacter jamais en ce jour... elle avait peur de lui annoncer des vérités qu'il lui serait impossible à supporter. Car Elena ne se sentait pas prête à rompre avec Matt... ce garçon innocent qui semblait ignorant face au monde qui l'entoure, et qui lui permettait de s'échapper le temps de quelques heures, dans un monde plus "normal".

Sentant soudainement au plus profond de son âme que l'ignorance qu'elle lui avait manifesté pendant la journée pourrait anéantir le bien qu'il lui promulguait tout au long de l'année, Elena extirpa son téléphone de sa poche, et l'approcha de son oreille droite. Regardant par la même occasion le fossé obscure qui avait abrité sa mère 2 ans plus tôt, elle tentait de pensait à tout ce que cet appel sauvegarderait si elle parvenait à le joindre : une porte ouverte constante au monde extérieur, un échappatoire à cette sans-cesse quête contre le mal qui lui procurait parfois tant de souffrance, autant d'ailleurs qu'elle lui était source de plaisir... C'était une vocation de chaque instant, mais elle se devait de conserver Matt, l'un des seule lien qu'elle avait avec ce monde beaucoup moins terrifiant.

Au rythme des _"bip"_qui s'enchaînaient dans le combinait, le cœur d'Elena s'accéléra, soudainement fasciné par un corbeaux couleurs de jets qui venait de se poser sur un amas de feuille face à elle. C'était étrange... mais il lui semblait qu'il la contemplait. Pas comme une bête sentant la supériorité de l'humain qui lui faisait face... Mais comme une prédateur fixant sa future proie. Oui, ce volatile avait des yeux de chasseur. La peur au ventre, le regard subjugué sur l'animal, Elena continuait à fixé la bête sans relâche, espérant de toutes ces forces que le malaise qu'il lui procurait venaient du fait qu'il se tenait à l'endroit précis où avait un jour était retrouvé sa mère.

Un _« halo_ » retentit alors au loin à travers le portable qui tombait face contre terre, quand Elena, horrifiée, examina l'endroit que la pattes farouche de l'oiseau venait de dénuder de ses feuilles... une forme cadavérique dans l'obscurité de la nuit, celle de Zach Salvatore.

• [...] •

_"Un descendant d'une des familles fondatrices, porter disparu dans sa propre ville"._  
_"Son neveu, inquiet à l'idée de ne jamais le retrouver"_

L'homme rangea l'avis de disparition dans ses poches, partagé entre la satisfaction d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années et l'empressement d'une vengeance qu'il voulait rapide. Beaucoup de question s'insinuait en lui : sur les raisons du retour du vampire dans sa ville d'origine, sur le moyen qu'il allait mettre en œuvre pour l'éliminer... Celui-ci cherchait toujours quand, se postant face à un homme de l'accueil, il dit, sans plus de précisions : "_J'ai réservé une chambre dans l'après-midi..."_.

5 minutes plus tard, l'homme, toujours obnubilé par de secrètes pensées, entra dans sa chambre. Posant ensuite la serviette qu'il tenait à la main sur le lit, il déposa dans celle-ci, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une véritable relique, la brochure _"porté-disparu"_ qu'il avait récupéré en ville une heure plus tôt. Il s'assit ensuite, le regard toujours porté sur les dizaines et dizaines de documents transposant les méfaits du vampire qu'il voulait éliminer : _Damon Salvatore_.

* * *

_Bon je vais encore faire un petit récapitulatif des grandes lignes. Parce que le chapitre est long alors vaut mieux que je mette tout ça au clair à la fin._

• Damon s'est fait transformer par un de ses amis soldat à la guerre et à tuer sa mère et sa soeur Cazadores en rentrant à Mystic Falls parce qu'elles ont essayées de le tuer.

• Plus un vampire tue de Cazadores, moins il est sensible à leurs pouvoirs.

• Richard Lockwood connaissait très bien Isobel.

• Tyler connait l'identité du vampire qui a tué Isobel mais ne veut pas le dire à Elena pour qu'elle ne parte pas à sa recherche.

• Elena retrouve le corps de Zach Salvatore à l'endroit exact où sa mère a été retrouvée deux ans plus tôt.

• Un inconnu arrive en ville pour tuer Damon.

_Vous avez aimé ? Comment envisagez-vous la suite ? Reviews ? :)_

**Laura**


End file.
